Master Of Shadows
by Bloody Paper Doll
Summary: "Hmmm, maybe I won't kill you yet, maybe I'll keep you and your friends alive a little longer, just to play with you. When I'm bored I'll just, you know, kill you." She smiled and gently kissed his other cheek.
1. The Shadows

A/N~ I know I have another Hiei fic but I couldn't resist this one. This time someone falls in love with Hiei. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer~ Oh the joys of owning Yu Yu Hakusho, let me tell you all of them. *thinks* Wait, there are no joys because I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, what a heart breaker. *cries*  
  
Japenese Vocab  
  
Sutgo: Abandoned child  
  
Kokuei: Dark shadow  
  
Rosuto: Lost  
  
Mori: Forest  
  
Mater Of Shadows  
  
Sutgo  
  
-  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stood infront of Koenma's desk waiting for their new assignment. Koenma sat at his desk looking over some paper work and some of the group was getting impatient.  
  
"Will you just hurry up and tell us what we need to do then we can get out of here." Yusuke said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, the sooner you tell us our assignment the sooner we will be able to complete our job." Kurama put in.  
  
Koenma put the paper work down and looked at the group. "This will be a dangerous mission, you will be dealing with a very powerful demon."  
  
"Your point?" Yusuke asked looking bored by the second.  
  
"My point is you four will have to take extreme caution while dealing with this demon."  
  
"And what type would this demon be?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It calls itself The Master Of Shawdows. It is also known as Sutgo. It's true name is unknown at this time."  
  
Kuwabara laughed. "Shadows? Is that suppose to be scary?"  
  
Hiei glared at Kuwabara. "You probably find them terrifying." Hiei had once meet a shadow demon and knew that they were truely powerful.  
  
"What did you say shorty?" Kuwabara asked angrily.  
  
"Let's not get into this again." Koenma said, knowing what would probably happen if it went any further.  
  
"You shouldn't take shadow demons likely Kuwabara." Kurama said. "They are quite dangerous. They invade your thoughts and can make you go insane, even kill yourself by your own thoughts."  
  
Kuwabara's face drained. "Oh."  
  
"Well where is this so-called Master Of Shadows?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It protects Rosuto Mori. It would be best if you get to it as soon as possible, mainly now." Koenma said getting back to his paper work.  
  
Yusuke walked towards the door. "Whatever. Let's get this over with." The rest of the group followed.  
  
-  
  
"Where are we?" Kuwabara asked looking around.  
  
The group had been walking through Rosuto Mori for at least 6 hours now and still no sign of the demon.  
  
"Look around you fool, we're in a forest. Why else would all these trees be?" Hiei said annoyed. Kuwabara had been whining for the last 3 hours and Hiei was ready to kill him so he wouldn't have to listen to the fool's rambling.  
  
"I knew that." Kuwabara said back. "I just don't know where in the forest we are, so shut up shorty."  
  
"Quit whining Kuwabara, we'll find this shadow demon soon and defeat it. Then we can go home." Yusuke said. At that point he would tell Kuwabara anything to get him to be quiet. He was ready to gag him if he kept whining.  
  
"You don't sound so sure of yourself detective." Hiei said.  
  
Yusuke didn't answer, he really wasen't believing anything he said.  
  
A strong wind blew but quit as soon as it had started.  
  
"I don't think we're alone anymore." Kurama said looking around for any sign of movement.  
  
A sudden darkness surrounded the four. It was kind of like, they were in a shadow. The darkness soon left and infront of the group stood a beautiful girl with knee length raven hair, blood red eyes, a long, black, shirt with cuts up the sleeves, and a long flowing black skirt with a slit on the side that went up to her knee. She smiled gently.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kokuei, The Master Of Shadows, and you are." She said softly.  
  
"Y, your the dangerous d, demon. B, but, your a girl." Kuwabara stuttered.  
  
Kokuei's smile faded and her tone became a little harsher. "Thank you for noticing, maybe you should be rewarded for being so observent. I'll even give your friends the same honor."  
  
Four dark shadows spun around the four boys and seemed to tighten around them. They tried to move but they were stuck.  
  
"That's better." Kokuei smiled again and walked around the group, examining each one.  
  
"Nice Kuwabara, you just had to piss her off didn't you." Yusuke said, struggling against the shadows.  
  
"I didn't mean to." Kuwabara defended, also trying to get out of the tight grip.  
  
Kurama and Hiei stayed still, not bothering to struggle against a power that they wouldn't be able to getout of.  
  
Kokuei laughed. "You really shouldn't struggle, it's useless, they won't let you go unless I command them to. Also, the more you move the faster the shadows will consume you and take over your minds."  
  
The two stopped and stayed perfectly still.  
  
She examined Kurama. "Cute aren't you. I see your a kitsune even though you look human. I guess one must do what it takes to stay alive. You're very smart you know, haven't made a sound or moved, you must know about the shadows." She smiled at him.  
  
  
  
She walked over to Hiei and stood infront of him. Hiei glared at her.  
  
"When I get out of this, you are going to die painfully, I don't care if you are a female." Hiei threatened.  
  
Kokuei smiled at Hiei. "I've been following your group around and I must say, you are my favorite one. I am quite interested in you and wouldn't mind learning about you Hiei. It's a shame you were sent to distroy me, I really could see something good happening between us. Unfortuently I'll have to kill you."  
  
"First of all, there is no way I would let anyone like you kill me, not like you could of course. Second of all, there could never, would never, and will never be anything good between us besides me killing you." Hiei refused to die in the hands of this women.  
  
Kokuei put on a fake sad face. "Now that wasen't such a nice thing to say, now was it. You really should restrain yourself when speaking to a lady, expecially one that holds your fate in her hands."  
  
Hiei stayed silent, just kept glaring.  
  
Kokuei put her hand on his cheek and caressed it with her thumb. "Hmmm, maybe I won't kill you yet, maybe I'll keep you and your friends alive a little longer, just to play with you. When I'm bored I'll just, you know, kill you." She smiled and gentlykissed his other cheek. She stepped back with Hiei still glaring at her murderously. "I'l see you all soon." She nodded at each one as she said their name. "Yusuke. Kuwabara. Kurama. And of course Hiei." She turned around, walked off and disappeared in the shadows that surrounded her.  
  
The group watched her disappear but it was the last thing they saw as the shadows finally took over their bodies and knocked them uncautious.  
  
-  
  
A/N~ Just so all of you know. MY SPELLING SUCKS, IT ALWAYS HAS AND ALWAYS WILL SO DEAL WITH IT. *gasps for air* now that thats said, how was it. Review people. Laterz Sakura 


	2. Waking Up

A/N~ I'm updating, finally. It's a miriacle. Sorry forthe long wait people.  
  
-  
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids felt as if they weighed a ton. When they were slit open streams of bright light came through. He covered his eyes and opened them completely. He lowered his hand and sat up. He was in a forest. It was no longer night and he didn'tknow how long he had been out for.  
  
What happened?  
  
Why was he here?  
  
Suddenly everything crashed down on him like a ton a bricks. They had come here for a mission and had been knocked out, but what force could of knocked him out?  
  
Kokuei.  
  
The shadow youkai by the name of Kokuei. She was indeed strong and they would have to be cautious around her.  
  
Hiei looked around to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama still knocked out. He tried to stand but his legs wouldn't respond. He crawled over to the closest body, Kurama. Hiei put his index and middle finger over a spot on Kurama's neck.  
  
'Still alive.' He thought to himself.  
  
Hiei did the same to Yusuke and Kuwabara, both had pulses. He sat down and rested. Doing that little had tired him out, she must of drained all of his power.  
  
'That bitch. I'll kill her. She's going to regret she ever messed with me.' He thought of what had happened.  
  
"I've been following your group around and I must say, you are my favorite one. I am quite interested in you and wouldn't mind learning about you Hiei. It's a shame you were sent to distroy me, I really could see something good happening between us. Unfortuently I'll have to kill you."  
  
Her words still were in his mind, repeating themselves over and over.  
  
'That's the difference between her and I. She lets feelings get in the way, that's why she kept us alive. I'll have to use her feelings against her.'  
  
A rustling a leaves came from behind Hiei and he turned around to see Kurama pushing himself up.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama whispered. "Are they?"  
  
"They're fine." Hiei assured. "They're to stubborn to die."  
  
Kurama smiled and chuckled weakly. "It feels as if all my power has been drained. I can barely support myself. She is indeed strong." Kurama managed to sit down. "With the power of the shadows on her side there is no way we can survive this without having a concreite plan."  
  
"I have an idea." Hiei stated.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Wait until they wake up. I'm only saying it once."  
  
Kurama nodded. He knew Hiei hated to repeat himself and in the mean time he could think of another plan incase Hiei's didn't work.  
  
Neither of them knew how long it had been before Yusuke woke up.  
  
Yusuke rolled onto his back. "Am I dead again?" He asked.  
  
"Unfortuently no." Hiei said.  
  
"Your still alive Yusuke, like the rest of us." Kurama told him.  
  
"Oh. I feel like I have a hangover." Yuske groaned.  
  
"All of your power has been drained." Kurama explained. "It will return slowly and you'll feel better soon enough. You just have to wait."  
  
"I really hate waiting. Forget this." Yusuke pushed himself up with his arms. They shook violently and soon gave in making him fall onto his back. "Okay, never mind."  
  
"You should of listened to me Yusuke."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. What about Kuwabara?"  
  
"He's fine, he should be up soon. When he does awake Hiei will tell us his plan to defeat the shadow youkai."  
  
  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
After a long silence Yusuke got extremly bored. "Trees are boring, why don't you do anything, fall, move, something."  
  
"He's gone crazy." Hiei said. "He's speaking to trees."  
  
"I'm not crazy, just bored."  
  
"Could of fooled me."  
  
"What the." Kuwabara's voice came. "Why am I in the forest, sleeping on the ground? What's going on?" Kuwabara panicked.  
  
"Shut up fool." Hiei snapped. "Or is that to hard for your tiny mind to comprehend?"  
  
"Shut up Shorty, I'm gonna."  
  
Kurama sighed. "Please, could you two not fight. Now is not the time."  
  
Yusuke sat up. "Really. So Hiei, what was your plan?"  
  
-  
  
A/N~ I feel like being evil and ending it there. I have the power muhahahahahaha.  
  
Hiei~ why are you laughing, thats not evil  
  
Sakura~ thats real nice, for some people it's evil, not much to me but to readers it is  
  
Hiei~ your pitiful you know that  
  
Sakura~ thats just cruel, I'm tellin Kurama on you  
  
Hiei~ whats he gonna do  
  
Sakura~ I don'tknow but I'm still telling *evil grin* or maybe I'll tell Cahadras on you  
  
Hiei~ *worried look* you wouldn't  
  
Sakura~ oh, I would  
  
Hiei~ *calm look comes back* then I'll just tell Kurama what you were telling Shinma and Cahadras about him  
  
Sakura~ *face flushes* you know what I said  
  
Hiei~ every single word  
  
Sakura~ *blush* damn you, wait  
  
Hiei~ wait what  
  
Sakura~ I told them that at Cahadras' you must of been ther when I told them that, which means you were watching her  
  
Hiei~ *blush* i was not  
  
Sakura~ lets make a deal  
  
Hiei~ and what would that be  
  
Sakura~ you don't tell Kurama what I saidand I won't tell Cahadras you were outside her window  
  
Hiei~ fine  
  
Sakura~ *sighs relief* that was a close one. well review people  
  
Hiei~ dont encourage her  
  
Sakura~ *covers Hiei's mouth* yes, encourage me, review, review lots and lots see ya *runs off before Hiei can kill her* 


End file.
